Heero Solves a Mystery
by Rrhagia
Summary: Heero needs to be a little more careful when trying to solve a mystery. He may get the answers he seeks. Warnings-Slash


**I own nothing related to Harry Potter or Gundam Wing**

* * *

><p>Duo's odd behavior was starting to grate on Heero's last nerve, not that he really showed it. For awhile now anytime his friend would act up and Heero grabbed Duo's braid to curtail one of his exclamations, pranks, or actions, a dazed look would cross the braided one's face and a few seconds later he would turn around and give Heero a tongue lashing on par with Wufei's justice rants. It was mystifying to him. And if there was one thing Heero wasn't keen on, it was a mystery.<p>

Heero liked to think that he knew the other pilots well. Yes, he was a bit emotionless, but that didn't mean he was unobservant or that he couldn't form attachments. When the war started, when they were just 15, he had tried to keep some distance from the others, but there was just so much that one person could go through with another before connections were made. Now, three years later, in a time of peace he couldn't help but wonder why his best friend was acting as oddly as he had since the past summer. And if he stopped to think about it, he had been acting a bit 'off' since Une had sent him on a solitary mission to London a year and a half ago.

Duo had been gone for about six weeks, looking into a rash of deaths that went unexplained. When he came back, not only did he not tell anyone but Une of the outcome of his mission, but he wore a happy, glazed, expression for two weeks. Another odd occurrence was the snowy white owl that would show up every three days or so. The pilots never found out what was contained in the letters that the bird brought with her or left with. The one time that Duo was on a mission when the bird arrived, Trowa had tried to take the letter from her only to come away with a multitude of scratches. Even as Quatre bandaged the wounds, the owl continued to scold 03 as if he were an errant child. When Duo had returned to find the half healed scratches on his friends face and the owl sitting on top of an entertainment center, he had burst out in side-splitting laughter.

What really worried the others was when the letters started coming only once a week, then every other week. Then about six months ago they had stopped all together. They then noticed Duo's now erratic mood swings, Quatre most of all. The four of them had been trying to do all that they could to bring the Maxwell Demon out of his depressed state but nothing seemed to work, and it was getting worse day by day.

Wufei had even walked in on him arguing with Lady Une. He had been trying to get her to let him go to someplace called Diagonally, and she refused. They had both stopped their yelling when they noticed the Shenlong pilot and after sending Une a scathing look Duo stomped out of the room. Wufei had tried to ask her what was going on but she told him to leave it be. Heero had tried to find something about this place in the Preventer files but couldn't find anything. That, in and of itself, worried him.

In their effort to break Duo out of his mood they were all decided to take a month long break on one of Quatre's estates. So far they had been here for two weeks and if anything 02's mood had only gotten darker. All Quatre could really tell them was that he was worried and stressed. He didn't believe the worry was for Duo himself, but for someone else.

About two weeks into their vacation the quartet were sitting in one of the many sitting rooms watching an old movie that they knew to be one of Duo's favorite, and yet the brunette was simply sitting by himself on a couch off to the side, a faraway look in his eyes. Quatre and Trowa were curled up together on a love seat in the middle of the room and Wufei and Heero were each in their own chairs on the other side of the room from Duo. Wufei was paying more attention to the book he had in his hands and Heero was typing away on his laptop. It was then that Duo yelled out.

"Damn it Yuy! How many times do I need to tell you to leave off the braid! Hell, I wasn't even doing anything you hyped up, suicidal, techno geek, emotionless bastard!" When the other pilots turned towards their friend they were shocked to see a raven haired man about their age standing behind the Shinigami with his braid curled around his hand.

No one else was supposed to be on the estate, how did he get in?

"So, I haven't seen you in how long, and my greeting is you confusing me with someone else?" The unknown person said with a smirk causing Duo to whip around and look up into emerald green eyes.

"Harry?" Duo asked in a small voice, shocking the others. "Is it really you? I'm not dreaming again?"

A small sad smile graced Harry's feature before he answered. "Yeah, it's me love."

There was a moment of stunned silence from Duo, that the others used to take in more detail of the one standing behind him. Harry was wearing torn and dirty clothes, of which they could only see a dark colored shirt under a black leather duster. The male had a thin line of blood trailing from his hair line and one could tell from the look on his face that he was in pain but ignoring it. Once the silent moment was over Duo flung his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him, pulling the other over the back of the couch and moving them around so that Duo was straddling Harry.

"Is it over? Are you all right? What about your friends? Hedwig?" Duo trailed off as he noticed the blood on Harry's face.

"It's over. He's gone for good this time. I killed him about twenty minutes ago. When he died all of his servants perished as well except the ones whose marks I changed. Thank Merlin for those parsel books you got me." Harry raised a hand and brushed his fringe from his forehead, revealing an interesting scar. Heero turned as Wufei gasped.

"Harry Potter!" 05's voice was low and filled with awe. Harry cringed at his exclamation.

"You never told me any of your friends were like me Duo." Harry said as he sat up with a wince causing Duo to hop off of him and start checking him for injuries.

Trowa got up and walked out of the room to get a first aid kit while his friends watched over Duo and his acquaintance.

"I'm from a line of squibs. You might know one of my relatives, third or fourth cousin I believe, Cho Chang?" Wufei said as he put his book to the side and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his head on his folded hands. "Is what you said true? Is his really dead?"

"He is. Voldemort is gone for good. I had to die to do it but it is done." Harry said with a small smile as he stop Duo's ministrations and pulled the slightly smaller male into his side and held him close for a moment.

"What do you mean you had to die?" Duo yelled as he pulled back a bit but kept his arms wrapped around the other.

"Calm down Duo. I was only dead for about five minutes. I'm fine. I had to die. Do you remember me telling you about horcruxes? I was one." Trowa walked back in the room as this silent statement was made.

"Horcruxes?" Wufei's face showed his shock and horror. "I read about those. They are the blackest of magic."

Harry nodded and Heero, Quatre and Trowa exchanged looks, not knowing what they were talking about. Magic wasn't real, was it?

Trowa made to hand the first aid kit to Harry but the raven haired man gave a shake of his head and pulled a roll of fabric from a pocket of his duster. "I have a few potions with me and I know a few healing charms. I was just in a rush to get here before they all had a chance to turn on me. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Heero raised a brow as he looked at Duo who simply grinned back. "Just watch. I wish we had some of this stuff in the war. It would have made taking care of all of your idiotic stunts a lot easier Heero."

Harry chuckled before unrolling the fabric he had in his hands, showing about twenty differently colored vials to the others. "They wouldn't have done much good as you well know Duo. Most of these would need you to have a magical core to work."

The pilots watched as the visible cuts on Harry started disappearing a few seconds after he drank two vials. Harry rolled the rest up as he sighed. "Those will take care of the minor injuries. Now comes the fun part. I never quite learned how to do a painless healing charm. Most of what I know is battle field magic. It does the job but hurts worse than the injury."

"What do you need to use the charm for? Can't you use a different potion?" Quatre asked for a moment before smiling sheepishly. "I am so sorry; I just now realized that we haven't introduced ourselves."

"That's all right." Harry replied with a smile while putting his potions away and taking his wand out of his holster. "From talking to Duo so much I am pretty sure I can tell who each of you are."

Harry then proceeded to point to each pilot and name them. "Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. Am I correct?"

Each of the pilots nodded and watched in silence as Harry grimaced before flicking his wrist and a thin piece of wood shot into his hands. He then pointed it at his chest and began to chant in Latin. One could tell he was in pain, yet his voice never wavered. A few pops were heard and a moment later the wand was lowered and Harry sighed with relief.

"I'm going to be a bit weak for a while, and it will take a few hours before I am completely healed but at least that's done. Thankfully I wasn't really all that injured."

"I'd call death an injury Harry!" Duo shouted and began to rant. Before he had a chance to rant too much Harry pulled him into his chest and kissed him deeply, leaving a glazed expression behind on Duo's face.

oOoOo

Heero had, for the two weeks since Harry showed up, seen little of his best friend. Even though Harry and Duo came down for every meal they were otherwise sequestered in their bedroom. Quatre had suggested that they were simply catching up.

01 wasn't so sure. It was as he was passing their room that he heard a low noise, like if someone was in pain. He pressed himself against the wall and walked up to the partially open door. He pushed the door open just a bit more and froze at what he saw. The mystery of why Duo's eyes glazed over when his braid was grabbed was finally answered.

From the doorway Heero could see the two over by the queen size bed. Duo was on his knees on the bed, Harry standing on the floor and thrusting behind him. Duo's braid was wrapped around Harry's hand, causing 02's head to be pulled back. The angle of his neck looked painful but one could tell that Duo was enjoying himself.

Heero couldn't help but stare for a moment at the sight the two lovers made.

"Harry…" Duo said in a long drawn out moan.

"What Love? Are you enjoying yourself? You love it when your so close don't you?" Harry said as he leaned over Duo's back and licked the shell of his ear. "Do you want me to let you cum?"

Heero couldn't handle it anymore, he turned and without even bothering to close the door, ran to his room.

oOoOo

A few moments later Harry and Duo lay panting next to one another on the bed, not caring about the sweat and other fluids that coated their bodies, content to simply lay in one another's arms.

Harry waved a careless hand and the door closed and he and his lover were clean. "So, do you think your plan worked? Think he'll lay off of staring at us so much? Maybe leave us alone?"

Duo rolled over onto his stomach and leaned over the emerald-eyed man, "That or he'll want to join!"


End file.
